


Dumbfounded

by StarCityRebels



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Angry Sex, Betaed, Complete, F/M, Hotel Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCityRebels/pseuds/StarCityRebels
Summary: Clark is surprised to find Lois Lane in his motel room. She has some pointed words for him--- or pointed actions really.





	Dumbfounded

He's not sure why they don't try to make it back to Metropolis that night. The drive would only be a couple more hours. But they shell out for some substandard motel rooms in a cheap Comfort Inn (because who knows if the Daily Planet will reimburse that expense). The two of them say their goodnights then head to their separate rooms.

When Clark gets out of the shower he's surprised to find Lois on his bed, and glad he's slung a towel around his hips before leaving the bathroom for what was supposed to be his own private room. 

She's got a flask and offers him a sip. She hasn't changed out of her suit which is just confusing to him. 

“Didn't like your motel room? Or do I just not get to shower in peace?”

“Do you want the drink or not?” she replies with a sigh.

So he sits down next to her and takes a swig. They definitely do not share taste in whiskey he thinks, while choking down something that smells like a peat bog. 

She climbs up on her knees to kneel next to him in the bed. On her knees she's still a foot shorter than him but the way she looks? It's like they're finally seeing eye to eye. He's starting to feel rather naked in his towel, under her eyes which register nothing but exasperation.

“Goddamnit Clark. Why are you like this?”

“Like what?” he chuckles “I have literally no idea what this is about! I did good work out there today. You did too I might add.”

“Damnit Clark I’m not talking about reporting. Why are you so goddamn tall? What is with your stupid handsome face? It is literally not ok.” She grabs his face in her hand. One hand. One strong hand with long feminine fingers. He struggles not to gasp. It almost hurts-- almost. But it's exciting too.

“Look at you…" she gestures at him up and down. "How the _hell_ are you like this, Clark? It's just…” she leans in. Kisses him roughly. Of course he reciprocates. His moan is immediate.

She looms over him, still kissing him like she can't get close enough. She kisses him into the bed. He can't remember the last time he was so turned on. So fast. Like rocket fuel in his blood. He's tenting his towel with his cock, in no time at all, as she straddles him on the bed.

She rips his towel off, breathless.

“Christ your cock is huge. Of course your cock is huge, you are so damn tall.” He feels her hand on his dick squeezing. He hisses from the painful friction which makes her remember herself. She spits into her hand then returns it to his cock, rubbing him. It feels really good-- better than his own hand. But it feels like she's measuring him at the same time. Let her. His partners always do that.

“9 inches… Jesus Christ..” she shakes her head but he can tell she's not disappointed at all. 

“Technically almost 9 inches--”

“I take it you measured yourself.”

He chuckles again.

She's hiking up her pencil skirt and pulling off a plain black thong.

“Want you in me…”

“Yeah.”

She takes a condom out of her pocket. And suddenly it's unfair. She's wearing clothes. Half a suit. He can't feel her, touch her… anything and now he wants it all so much. 

She scoots down and starts to suck him. He runs his fingers in her hair. Just trying to feel her. Feel something. But he needs her to understand he's not about to grab her hair and fuck her mouth.

She spins her tongue around his tip making him gasp again. But she slips the condom on him quickly. She leans over him again. Bites his neck, gently and she mounts him. He feels her, struggling, working him inside of her. 

She is so tight. She can't take him all the way. His partners usually have to work up to it. She grunts. But it's a sexy grunt because it means she's working hard to make their bodies fit. He loves her effort. She tries spearing herself on him further. He reaches down to rub her clit. It's wet, everything is wet. She moans but bats his hand away. She starts rubbing her clit in earnest, like she didn't trust him to do it right. He feels his cock slide deeper inside her. Almost there. Almost home. 

She tries riding him, her legs spread wide around him, strong thighs bouncing and knees slipping on the sheets, her skirt rotating, kick-pleat tearing (she really should just take it off). She rides him with one hand on her clit the other pawning at his square pectoral muscles. He braces his hands against her tits through her oxford shirt. Feels the bliss of that softness through her lace bra, for a just a moment before she loses her balance, falling on him hard. She asks breathless, “do you want to get on top?”

He was not expecting that. 

“It might be easier that way”

“Okay, let's do it”

Tumbling around feels a little bit like getting out of a spar. Leg over leg, releasing grips, finding new ones.

Once he's on top of her he can bracket her between his arms and legs. She's a strong woman. He just happens to be a bigger, stronger man. Maybe that was her whole point. Out there, she’s the bigger presence despite her small size. Right now all that power and drive is directed at him. And she wants him inside her.

She's grabbing for his dick, spreading her legs to wrap around his waist, feet in the air and trying to impale herself on his cock again. 

She rubs against him, not lining up quite right to penetrate. He's enjoying the sensation of her cunt against him though it would be better, so much better, unwrapped. They really don't need a condom but he can't explain why to her. And anyway, she won't even take off her clothes for him, her shirt is still buttoned, jewelry still on. So he pushes that thought away and grinds again.

She takes him in hand, “Your cock, come on. I need it.”

She lines his cock up to her hole and slides him in. He wishes he could watch. See how his big cock splits her open, glance at the inside of her wet, pink pussy which is throbbing for him---he supposes. But his x-ray vision doesn't quite attune for that and maybe it would be a violation of what they're doing if he tried.

“Now fuck me hard,” she demands, and he does, with all of his weight on her. He can only see her hair as he breathes into it. Still smells like peat, high-end hair treatment and just a little like her.

He grunts as he bottoms out inside her. He had been unable to do that till now. But now, for all her labors, his whole cock is inside her. She's tight around him. Like a pressurized seal, she's rocking back and forth, feeling every inch of him inside. He finds the angle where she feels deepest and sinks into it. Flicks his hips against her. Again. He hits that spot then her cervix all the way in the back. He feels her internal muscles clamp around him. 

It feels tremendous. So he fucks her harder. Not as hard as he could fuck her but as hard as she could possibly want him. She wriggles her hand down between them to rub her clit. He'd lend a hand but she's batted him away before and he's loving the feeling of her hair in his hands. He's never touched it before but it's everything he'd wanted it to be. 

She's thrusting up against him harder now and he can tell she's close by her breathing. And then she's throbbing around him, coming and cussing and cursing his name, “Clark, fuck. Fuck you. Fuck your fucking perfect abs. Fuck your giant cock. Oh god. Fuck you. To hell….so good.”

She moans in pleasure yet her words sound genuinely resentful. It should be terrible but it feels too good to be close to her in this way. 

When she's done coming he considers asking if she wants him to get off of her and just finish himself off in his hand or if she doesn’t mind if he keeps going. Her tight body is limp now but she's not moving away. So he figures, he hopes, that it is ok to continue. 

He scoops her up, lifting her as he goes on to his knees. He can watch her from this angle, while bouncing her on his cock. See his cock penetrating her again and again, smoother than before. Her shirt is still on but he opens a few buttons and feels for a breast. A soft handful through a thin lace bra while he holds her relaxed body against him with his other hand.

“So, did you find what you were looking for, Lois? Anything else I can help with?” 

“We’re good,” she says and maybe almost smiles but bites her lip instead. She doesn't stop him when he squeezes her breast. In fact she clamps down on his dick and oh god is she tight then. So tight he can’t help himself. 

It feels like her full weight is on his cock, and in a single hand. He starts coming with a startled yelp. She's whispering in his ear, “that's right big guy, I want to feel that giant cock shoot inside me. Give me your come.” 

He feels the orgasm rip out of him. Like he's been wrung dry inside her. And oh god are those tears on the corners of his eyes or just sweat? 

“Wow,” he exhales as he comes down, resting her on the bed. He grabs the base of his cock and condom as he pulls out. He can see her now. Her legs spread prone, the stretch of his cock left her lips down there gaping, looking soft and vulnerable. The only soft, vulnerable, and open part he’s seen of her, even with her body clearly exhausted. 

He wants to sit and look at her, lift her cunt to his mouth and taste her juices which have dripped impressively from her folds to her inner thighs. But she closes her legs and rolls over on her side.

“You're a hell of a good lay, Smallville. I mean of course you are… of course you are. But I need to pass out now. Can you go back to your room?”

“Lois, _this is my room_. Over there? That's _my_ duffle bag! You came to my motel room...” 

But she's asleep. Or faking it. 

He lays down next to her in his bed. He takes the elaborate Kate Spade necklace off her neck to place it on the nightstand before laying down on the other side of the bed. He's completely naked. Her skirt is hiked up and askew. So he lays the top sheet across her lower half and drapes his towel over his body.

He turns the lights out and sleeps like the dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [@SapphyWatchesYouSleep ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/SapphyWatchesYouSleep)for the masterful beta read.
> 
> I deliberately didn't describe Lois' hair color so that folks who are fans of the comics and folks who are fans of the movies can all enjoy.


End file.
